1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hybrid electric vehicles of the type including an internal combustion engine, a traction battery, and a hybrid electric powertrain. The invention further relates to limiting engine power transmitted to the powertrain under certain conditions.
2. Background Art
In an existing hybrid electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle powertrain includes a vehicle system controller (VSC), an internal combustion engine, a traction battery, and a transmission including a motor-generator subsystem. These components form a powersplit powertrain, and the VSC may control the components in an attempt to maximize fuel economy.
Under some circumstances, it may be desirable to limit engine power transmitted to the powertrain.
Background information may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,502, 6,295,500, 6,345,222, 6,359,404, 7,073,615, 7,131,708, and 7,163,487. Further background information may be found in U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0257619.